Thalassa Motti
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Phelarion | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Wilhuff Tarkin | kinderen = Garoche Tarkin Rivoche Tarkin (pleegdochter) | sterfte = 1 ABY | titel = Lady | bijnaam = | functie = | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = | haarkleur = Zwart Grijs | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Galactic Empire }} Thalassa Motti was een vooraanstaand lid van de Motti-familie en later van de Tarkin-familie door haar huwelijk met Wilhuff Tarkin. Biografie Thalassa Motti erfde de Megonite Moss mijnen op Phelarion van haar voorouder Lithio Motti. Thalassa huwde met Wilhuff Tarkin zodat de macht van de Motti en Tarkin families nog toenam. Thalassa was de nicht van Conan Antonio Motti. Thalassa en Wilhuff kregen een zoon, genaamd Garoche. Na de dood van Wilhuffs broer Gideon, werd Rivoche Tarkin, de dochter van Gideon, hun pleegdochter. Rivoche revolteerde echter regelmatig en werd door Wilhuff naar een academie op Claer gestuurd. Ondanks de nauwe familieband voelde Wilhuff Tarkin meer voor de jonge cadet Natasi Daala. Het was niet geweten of Thalassa wist van de affaire van haar echtgenoot. Ondanks het feit dat het Empire het bericht verspreidde dat Tarkin was gestorven na een crash met een Shuttle in de Tallaan Shipyards, wist Lady Tarkin hoe haar man werkelijk was gestorven. In Port Tarkin was een duidelijke boodschap te lezen na zijn overlijden: In memory of my husband, we serve the Empire faithfully. Lady Tarkin runde de Megonite Moss mijnen voor het Empire. In 1 ABY kwam ze echter in moeilijke papieren terecht. Leia Organa was na een aanval op haar schip op Phelarion geland waar ze zich voordeed als de dienstmeid Lerna. Thalassa herkende Leia niet en liet haar werken in de huishouding. Ondertussen planden twee slaven, Calus Bing en Sparv om te ontsnappen van op Phelarion. Een moeilijke band werd gesmeed tussen Leia, die haar identiteit niet wou onthullen, en de twee slaven. Zo hadden zij een grote hoeveelheid Megonite gestolen die zij wilden meenemen om te verkopen. Darth Vader bleek niet opgezet te zijn met het feit dat deze lading was gestolen en vroeg zich af of Thalassa deze niet had verkocht aan de Rebellen. Dit maakte haar woedend en verhoogde de activiteit naar de dieven van het Megonite. Kort daar fungeerde ze als gastvrouw van het Thirteenth Imperial Diplomatic Conclave waar onder andere Darth Vader zelf te gast was. Toen daarna Stormtroopers de Gossamer Glider van Leia ontdekten, vond Vader dit meer en meer verdacht. Vader herkende Leia even later toen ze ontsnapte aan de zijde van Calus en Sparv. Vader zei duidelijk dat hij Thalassa persoonlijk verantwoordelijk achtte voor het ontsnappen van Leia indien dat zou gebeuren. Dankzij Han Solo konden Leia, Calus en Sparv effectief ontkomen. Het was niet geweten of Vader Thalassa effectief bestrafte. Bron *Princess Leia, Imperial Servant *Tinker, Tailer, Soldier, Praji – eerst genoemd als Thalassa *Geonosis and the Outer Rim *The Official Star Wars Fact Files category:Mensen category:Motti familie category:Galactic Empire